


Some Prompts/Ideas I Wish To Write But My Muse Ran Away With The Spoon

by The_Wolf_Mikiah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: -That's a tag-love it, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapped Bakugou Katsuki, Kidnapping, Love soft Bakugou, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is still a Hero though, Paranoid Bakugou Katsuki, Prompt Fic, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Stalker Midoriya Izuku, Swearing - it's just Bakugou, chat, chat fic, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wolf_Mikiah/pseuds/The_Wolf_Mikiah
Summary: Some Prompts/Ideas I Wish To Write But My Muse Ran Away With The SpoonI shall tag as I go along.Edit: I'm not posting on Fanfiction.net because I do not understand how to do it
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	1. Hello!

𝐻𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜!

𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚜.

I will most likely write some one shots and/or stories to some of these prompts, and when/if I do I shall make sure that I add the title/Chapter number when I do so.

You may use any of these prompts how you like. 

And if you could would you please comment or DM me the title and where you've written it I would love to read it! 

As I have an account on Wattpad, Archiveofourown(AO3), I shall be cross-posting on both, in case your reading on one and writing on another.

Wattpad: Internally_Gay

AO3: The_Wolf_Mikiah 

Thank you,

Heims/M.W.


	2. Prompt no. 1 Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Sirius
> 
> Remus is leaving the dorm to either go do prefect duties or go to the library.
> 
> He and Sirius have been dating for a year and a half.
> 
> 😁

**Prompt. #1**

_**Remus/Sirius**_ \- _make them how you wish, other then female as they're male here or gender fluid, Non-Binary. Thanks._

**Hogwarts—6th Year**

Remus is leaving the dorm to either go do prefect duties or go to the library.

He and Sirius have been dating for a year and a half.

It's the night before the full moon, so the wolf in Remus is closer to the surface, Remus has accepted his Wolf so they are one with each other - meaning that Remus can talk to the Wolf and feel how the Wolf(Moony) is feeling and has better control on the full moon, so as its close to the full moon he's a bit more pissy/angry/testy <\--- _something along those lines._

As he's walking there he senses someone following him, and subtlety sniffs and smells (Sirius' smell{you can make to whatever}) and realises it's Sirius.

_***** **_Here_ I'm going to add more to the prompt, so you can either carry on with the prompt above or you can add this part of the prompt. I will show these as a *** _

He pretends not to notice and carries on to the library or to do prefect duties. As he's doing that he's wondering what Sirius could be up to, and what he's planning on doing when he's finally doing what he left the dorm to do.

_~Library_

As he gets to the Library, he goes and grabs the books he wants to read, then goes to the corner of the library where hardly anyone goes to, * and calls out to Sirius that he knows he's been following him. 

**That was for the library the prefect duties is just underneath this one.**

**Carry on from here, you can add whatever you want.**

_~Prefect duties_

As Remus makes his rounds he smiles to himself, slightly looking behind himself seeing Sirius' hair behind an armour stand, starting to chuckle he says I know youre there Sirius, which then Sirius comes out sheepishly. 

**Carry on from here, you can add whatever you want.**


	3. Prompt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou and kidnapping?
> 
> Let's see how that goes down.

_I'm writing the names (last name) (first name)_

_Could possibly be BakuShima/KiriBaku_

**Prompt. 2**

When Bakugou Katsuki was younger he'd get kidnapped alot due to his dad being a fashion designer and his mum a model, and once he got his quirk he was kidnapped more due to how strong and powerful he could get with his quirk.

When he was younger _(before the sludge villain)_ he was kidnapped at least twice by All for One, and he escaped both of the times quite easily as Bakugou has a high I.Q. and can strategies really quickly just by looking around. _(He escapes every one who kidnaps him pretty easily)._

And so when the camp happens and he gets kidnapped from there, while everybody's worrying about him, as nobody knows how much he has been kidnapped _(even Deku(Izuku))_ he's planning an escape plan as he's just been taken out of what he's detained in sat on a chair.

***You can plan how he escapes**

Everybody else who has planned to rescue him are all ready in the school, and as they're leaving Bakugou comes strolling in, _(as he wants to make sure the teachers (mainly Aizawa(cuz he's actually his favourite teacher)) know that he's okay)_ and they see him and just stand there gaping and ask if he's fine, if they let him go, how did he get out that type of stuff.

And he just says “What? You didn't think this was the first fucking time this has happened!?” _< \--Must say something along those lines_

***you can carry on from there, if you want to you could possibly add in Kirishima going up to Bakugou and kissing him and how Bakugou reacts.**


	4. Prompt #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3
> 
> Definitely Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirō
> 
> Maybe towards the end of first year to beginning on second year when they make the chat.
> 
> Someone who isn't part of the Bakusquad make a group chat with anyone but Bakugou as they don't like him.  
> After, Krishima adds Bakugou to the class chat.

**Prompt #3**

**Definitely Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirō**

Maybe towards the end of first year to beginning on second year when they make the chat.

Someone who isn't part of the Bakusquad make a group chat with anyone but Bakugou as they don't like him.

Nobody notices yet.

Somebody suggests a class outing within the chat.

At some point before the chat, Kirishima and Bakugou would have gotten together.

The outing is on a weekend day, and Bakugou decides to sleep in, as he went to bed later than normal.

Once he wakes up he notices how nobody's in the dorms.

So he texts his boyfriend (Who he has nicknamed Ei when nobody's around)

How the chat between the two could go;

From _: Kat_

To _: **Ei**_

_Hey, where are you?_

**I'm with the class I thought u didn't want to come so let u sleep**

_What do you mean with the class?_

_What are you all doing?_

**?! Huh!?**

**But (person who don't like Bakugou) said that you said no!!!**

**We talked about it in the group chat**

~~_What group chat?_ ~~

_..._

_I'll talk to you later Ei.._

(Kirishima checks the group chat to see if Bakugou is in it) 

**WHAT YOU'RE NOT IN THE CHAT!!!!**

**I'M ADDING YOU!!!**

**I LOVE YOU KAT!!!**

**< 3 <3 <3 <3**

_< 3(^ - ^ )_

_I love you too shitty hair_

Kirishima uses intentional lowercase and shortened words.

Kirishima then mentions this to the Bakusquad and proceeds to leave and go to Bakugou.

Because Bakugou is secretly nice and cuddly on the inside and he's quite upset. 

Kirishima adds Bakugou to the class chat.

You may continue on from here.


	5. Prompt #4 BNHA

Prompt #4

Stalkerish Midoriya Izuku but is also Hero Midoriya Izuku

Kirishima or someone from the Bakusquad (which also includes Shinso and Jirō) and Aizawa notice how paranoid Bakugou is.

He mentions how Midoriya (Deku) would always follow him.

After a couple weeks of the Bakusquad watching Midoriya they go to Aizawa.

Bakugou mentions off handedly of all the notebooks that Midoriya wrote about him and how he had licked him in his sleep once and had to go to hospital due to his sweat being nitroglycerin and got blamed for it by his mum even though he was asleep.

When asked about this by the Bakusquad Bakugou gets paranoid and fidgety and tells them times that Midoriya had followed him, and that's why he bullied him.


End file.
